own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Zerkala
"Zerkala" (Зеркала) (English translation : Mirrors) is a song by Russian singer-songwriter of Georgian origin Grigoriy Leps and Ukrainian pop singer, songwriter, actress, entrepreneur, and former UN Goodwill Ambassador Ani Lorak. The song represented Georgia in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 32, contest held in Madrid, Spain. The song won the competition with a total amount of 169 points. Lyrics 'Original lyrics' Ostrye ugly, nervy, sueta YA uzhe drugoi, ty davno ne ta Chto byla so mnoi, berezhno khranya nashu lyubov' Ty vklyuchaesh' svet, tol'ko mne temno Kholodono vdvoyom, kholodno davno Ne khvataet sil sdelat' pervyi shak i vse izmenit' Pripev:* No i ya smotryu v tvoi glaza Pustye zerkala, ischu v nikh otrazheniya Znayu, chto lyubov' davno ushla I v mire iz stekla, ischu lyubvi spasen'ya, slyshish' Medlenno chasy razrezaet noch' Utro ne pridet, serdtsu ne pomoch' Kazhdyi novyi den' ostavlyaet ten' ot nashei lyubvi Ne khvataet not, ne khvataet slov Rasskazat' tebe to, o chem poet Tonkaya struna, rvanaya dusha, ty prosto pover' Pripev:* Chto i ya smotryu v tvoi glaza Pustye zerkala, ischu v nikh otrazheniya Znayu, chto lyubov' davno ushla I v mire iz stekla, ischu lyubvi spasen'ya, slyshish' No ya smotryu v tvoi glaza Pustye zerkala, ischu v nikh otrazheniya Znayu, chto lyubov' davno ushla I v mire iz stekla, ischu lyubvi spasen'ya, slyshish' No i ya smotryu v tvoi glaza Pustye zerkala, ischu v nikh otrazheniya Znayu, chto lyubov' davno ushla I v mire iz stekla, ischu lyubvi spasen'ya, slyshish 'Translation' Sharp angles, nerves, fuss… I’m already different and for a long time you’re not one Who was with me taking care of our love. You turn on the light, but it’s dark for me. It’s cold when we’re together, it’s cold for a long time. The strength is not enough for the first step to change everything. Chorus: But I look into your eyes - Those empty mirrors, and try to find reflection. I know our love has gone long ago. In the world made of glass I seek to save our love. Do you hear me? Night cuts up the hours slowly. Morning won’t come, there is no help for my heart. Every new day leaves shadow of our love. Music and words are not enough To tell what does that tiny string, that broken soul sings about, You just believe me Chorus: That I look into your eyes - Those empty mirrors, and try to find reflection. I know our love has gone long ago. In the world made of glass I seek to save our love. Do you hear me. But I look into your eyes - Those empty mirrors, and try to find reflection. I know our love has gone long ago. In the world made of glass I seek to save our love. Do you hear me? But I look into your eyes - Those empty mirrors, and try to find reflection. I know our love has gone long ago. In the world made of glass I seek to save our love. Do you hear me? Points awarded to Georgia 'Points awarded to Georgia (Semi Final 2) ' 'Points awarded to Georgia (Grand Final)' Category:Winner songs Category:OESC Winners Edition 3 songs Category:OESC songs of Georgia Category:OESC 32 songs Category:OESC 32 songs SF2 Category:OESC 32 songs Final